


Pour L'Eternite

by Cei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person is never gone if they are remembered and kept within the mind.</p><p>A brief tale of Akashi and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour L'Eternite

A song is said to be a bittersweet melody sung by an instrument held in high regard.  The more worthy the instrument was deemed to be, the more worth the tune had, although such things were no longer a concern when taken into consideration. Looking back on the strange philosophy of instruments created for those who simply sought the company of a sweet or sorrowful sound, Akashi wondered why his mother taught him tools created by human hands were to be seen and cared for as human beings. Considering the top condition of his Steinway & Sons grand piano sitting in a room housing another precious instrument of his, Akashi kept his mother's words within his thoughts. Scarlet and canary-colored eyes would pass the room with open doors calling for him as the pianoforte sat still waiting for its master to play a song. Days passed when Akashi wondered why the inanimate object sat there without a person playing.  
  
Years had passed since Akashi had touched his Steinway & Sons grand piano given to him as a present from his mother, and it was somehow difficult to near the object with the intention of playing it. The image of her sitting on the bench with his younger self never failed to appear before him, and seeing that alone managed to shake him. His mother was a woman of high beauty and intelligence. While memories of her were rather foggy, the woman with scarlet tresses and gentle eyes never failed to comfort him during cold and lonely nights. In his mind, she sat beside him and held him close. She whispered words of assurance and told him everything would be alright, though the voices and other entity in his mind attempted to shove her presence hanging within the back of his conscious away.   
  
They saw her as weak.  
  
Days turn into weeks.   
  
Weeks turn into months.  
  
Months turn into years.   
  
The 'Steel Faced Emperor' does not know mercy, otherwise striking down opponents holding no regard of their reputation or condition. His comrades see his cold attitude and act in fear, which was the expectation he had in the first place. His father always mentioned that money did not rule the hearts of others, it was fear. The fear of becoming an obsolete figure known for nothing but his errors-which Akashi never made-was something that remained within the deepest, darkest corner of his mind. Perfection was a requirement for the Akashi family, and the strict upbringing created a personality that allowed no other to best him.  
  
' _Are you sure?_ '  
  
His mother's voice would ask him with a concerned and soothing tone, clearly showing worry he felt he didn't need from the deceased. He would push it away all while fighting the urge to submit to the will of the other within him. An internal battle that has raged on for many years has become quite tiresome, yet there is no intention of losing to his 'other self'.   
  
"You've changed, Akashi-kun."  
  
And somehow, he lost and felt his true self emerge out of the darkness it was steeped within. His mother was there, holding his hand the entire time as he smiled and tried his all during the last match of Winter Cup. The first bitter sensation of defeat had awoken some senses within him, though it easily shattered the barrier and broke the cage he placed his heart in. Perhaps it was strange to say he had grown somewhat 'warmer' since then, but the wish to be around others who would no longer be wary of his presence remains. Within the same area of his mind, his mother gives him a kiss to the forehead and wishes him all the luck with a promise to be by his side whenever he sought her presence.   
  
The piano finally has its master back as he plays a melody for a scarlet-eyed beauty watching over him in the heavens.


End file.
